Coatings on structures comprising semiconductor chips are used for mechanically protecting the surfaces of the semiconductor chips. It is known to apply such layers by spraying on, spinning on and/or by dispensing. For this purpose, the coating materials to be applied are put into a low-viscosity state via solvents in order to apply them to the structure comprising semiconductor chips with the aid of application nozzles.
In this process, stepped transitions are a problem since it is difficult to maintain a uniform thickness of the coating on stepped transitions. A further problem lies in applying coatings of materials which cannot be liquefied by solvents.